The use of active agents in solution to achieve desired outcomes is well known. Cleaning, disinfecting, conditioning and other agents are solubilized to provide better efficacy by distributing the agents throughout the solution enabling contact and action upon any target items placed in the solution. Achieving the proper dosing of respective active agents, in addition to achieving the desired release of the agents into solution in terms of both timing and agent sequence is challenging. What is needed is a mechanism to enable proper dosing and release of active agents in liquid environments for the purpose of having the agent act upon target objects in contact with the environment.